Republic Of China
Foundation The ROC was founded in Jiangsu province; in Nanking and Shanghai. A unification of the two town's to form a republic marked its creation. It's capital is Nanking; however the economic center is Shanghai. Historical Events The Taiping revolution from October-April 1964-5 established the Taiping military dictatorship; effectively dissolving Chinese democracy. Beginning in the Quanzhou uprising; the religious tensions spread to southern and central china; who quickly revolted and subsequently took Nanjing. The Revolution was largely peaceful; with the secular government collapsing under it's mass expansion and majority christian population. Jiangsu (1,400,000) City capital Capital Nanjing: Pop 500,000. Nanjing is the capital of the republic. Nanjing wiki: http://empires-of-earth-reborn.wikia.com/wiki/Nanjing City Governing City Shanghai: Pop 650,000. Shanghai is the financial capital of China, along with Hong-Kong. And a founding city of the republic that would later become the Taiping empire. Page WIP Jiangsu's resources include: * Salt Mines * Mineral mining ; Iron;Copper;Lead;Zinc * Rich in water * Quartz and Marble mining Railways currently in service: * Jinghsu - Nanjing to Shanghai * Qingdao Railway - Nanjing to Qingdao * Shanghai - Quanzho - Hongkong ; eastern railway link Guangdong (1,330,000) City Capital Hong-Kong: Pop 350,000. Capital of Guangdong. Founded shortly after the formation of the republic on the Hong-Kong island. Southern financial hub. City Guangzho: Pop 350,000. Formed on the banks of the pearl river under President Lee's manifest destiny plan. Scientific hub of china. Large university. [ Town] Meizhou: Pop 200,000. Formed near the rich mineral deposits as a mining town; after the end of the Manifest destiny program. [ Town] Shaogun: Pop 200,000. Formed at the convergence of Wuijang and Zhenshui rivers; it grew from a trade node into a thriving inland port. Guangdong's resources include: * Coal and Manganese mining * Tungsten mining * Uranium mining Guangdong's major industries include: * Light Industry textiles * Electronics * Shipping * Automobile Production * Rice farming * Research and development Railways currently in service: * Hongkong - Quanzho - Shanghai ; eastern railway link Shandong (800,000) Small-City Qingdao: Pop 350000. The first outpost ever formed by the now defunct republic. On the southern coast of the Shandong peninsula; one of the larger containerized ports of China. CapitalTown Jinan: Pop 200000. formed on the Yellow river; a major inland port and provincial capital of Shandong. Major resources include: * Gold mining * Diamond mining * Sapphire mining * Bromine wells * Off-shore salt Major industries include: * Major wine production * Major agricultural growth * Food processing * Oil refining Fujian Hubei Hunan Sichuan (600,000) TownCapital Chengdu. Pop 200000. - Formed along the Jinjiang river as part of President lee's campaign to settle formerly important capitals; it's a major inland port and capital of Sichuan. Town Chongqing. Pop 200000 - Formed at the meeting point of two major trade-flow rivers Yangtze;Jialing ; it serves as a major trade node in Sichuan. Major resources include: * Water resources * Coal mining * Iron mining * Titanium mining * Vanadium mining * Cobalt mining * Natural gas extraction Major industries include: * Food production * Food processiong * Wine manufacturing * Steel making * Textiles * Electronics production